


Redemption

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4133001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the drabbletag6 prompt: "MCU: Natasha/Wanda - red" at Femslash100</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redemption

"I did things," Wanda told Natasha. "Bad things. With Strucker." She blinked, maybe to hold back tears, maybe to try clear away the memories. "With Ultron too."

"You think that doesn't make you worthy of being here. You're wrong." Natasha shuffled closer on the bunk. "It doesn't matter what you did. It's what you're going to do. It's the choice to be something different."

Wanda doesn't say anything but she's clearly thinking, worrying. The conflict is playing out on her face and in her eyes. Natasha lets her process, they sit in silence for a few minutes. Then Natasha extends her hand and gently places it on top of Wanda's.

"I've got more red in my ledger than you ever will. You've read my file. Everyone has."

Wanda nods.

"Who you are and who you are going to be doesn't have to be who you were. Does that make sense to you?" Natasha looked for any sign that she was getting through.

"More than you know," Wanda's voice is quiet. "Thank you."

Natasha had meant it to be a kiss on the forehead. Something reassuring. Instead Wanda moved her head to bring their lips together.

"Sorry," Wanda pulled back abruptly. "That was...I'm so sorry."

"I'm not," Natasha held Wanda's hand firm to stop her from fleeing.

They shared a real kiss. A release of emotion and fear and want.

"Will it ever go away. The red?" Wanda asked, holding Natasha close.

"Yes," Natasha lied.

Wanda appreciated the lie.


End file.
